nseuropefandomcom-20200214-history
Sibylla I of Arendaal
Sibylla I of Arendaal ("Sibylla the Fair") (1118 - 1156) was the Queen Regent of Arendaal between 1140 and 1156. She was the daughter of King Ragnvald II of Arendaal and Isabelle of Franken. Her reign is best remembered for the poetic and literary flowering of the era and the Tourbadour poetic tradition introduced to Arendaal from Montelimar thanks to Sibylla's marriage to Henri of Montelimar. One of the most famous early troubadours in Europe, Baron Betran came to Arendaal as part of Henri's entourage and performed at the couple's wedding feast. He wrote and dedicated the following verse to the 15 year old bride, Princess Sibylla: "Joyous in love, I make my aim forever deeper in Joy to be. The perfect Joy's the goal for me: so the most perfect lady I claim. I've caught her eyes. All must exclaim: the loveliest heard or seen is she." "'' Sibylla's youth and delicate beauty masked her nature as an intelligent and strong-willed, even opportunistic, ruler. She proved a capable Queen and adept legislator, although she was often accused of cruelty to those who challenged her policies. One chronicler described her as a lethal danger to her enemies in court: "the Queen was as venomous as she was fair... like a King who caused the destruction of those who opposed her will." Family, Marriage and Children Queen Sibylla I married Henri of Montelimar. Their children included: * Harald II of Arendaal (1133 - 1169) - who succeeded his mother as King of Arendaal in 1156 Siblings * Victoria Christina of Swabia - Sibylla's daughter-in-law * Eleonora of Arendaal, Queen of Belmont - Sibylla I's aunt. Consort of King Philippe V of Belmont * Inga of Arendaal, Empress of the Talemantine Empire - Sibylla I's aunt. Consort of Emperor Luciano II of the Talemantine Empire * Bjorn II of Arendaal - Sibylla I's greatuncle * Kaisa of Arendaal, Countess of Schlesitz - Sibylla I's greataunt. Consort of Knut Knýtling, founder of the House of Knýtling * Eliska of Arendaal, Holy Germanic Empress - Sibylla I's greataunt. Consort of Emperor Heinrich III von Schwaben * Adela I of Arendaal - Sibylla I's granddaughter * Kristianna of Arendaal, Duchess of Franken - Sibylla I's granddaughter. Consort to Thomas II von Franken Ancestors 's ancestors in three generations: ' |2= King Ragnvald II of Arendaal |3= Isabelle of Franken |4= King Niklaas II of Arendaal |5= Queen Alix I of Arendaal |6= Duke Edmund II of Franken |7= |8= Hakon der Sverker-Kapét, Duke of Stockholm |9= Sverja of Nordheim |10= |11= Queen Regent Leonor I of Arendaal |12= Duke Nikolaus I of Franken* |13= |14= |15= }} * Duke Nikolaus I of Franken's mother was the Aren princess, Vanja of Arendaal, Duchess of Franken, daughter of Matthias I See Also *Monarchs of Arendaal *Royal Consorts of Arendaal *History of Arendaal *Royal Intermarriages of Arendaal *Aristocracy and Royalty of Arendaal *House of Nareath *Arendaal Category: Historical Royals of Arendaal Category: Historical Figures